lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Yugoslavia (The Kingdom Of)
Overview The Kingdom of Yugoslavia (Serbo-Croatian: Краљевина Југославија) "Yugoslavia" is a Slavic kingdom in the Southeast. The kingdom is currently allied only with Schevakia, and intends to stay that way. The nation have isolated border policy and it's one of the growing powers in the world. Religion The Kingdom of Yugoslavia's state religion is Eastern Orthodox Christianity, But the Kingdom does also recognize Roman Catholicism as a co majority religion. Orthodoxy in Yugoslavia dates back to when it was founded-- as it was the religion of the Serbs, and the Serbs founded the kingdom. Government in The Kingdom The Kingdom of Yugoslavia is an absolute Monarchy, with heavy socialist tendancies. This means that the king makes all of the countries decisions, and answers to no one (except Christ, God). The King of Yugoslavia is known to appointing Dukes, or 'Vojvode' to help him make informed decisions, and to take care of different aspects of everyday life in The Kingdom. While the King is not required by law to ask what the people want, the current king often asks his subjects before making important decisions to gauge how everyone feels about the situation. The king's heir is chosen by the King before death or retirement. The socialism aspect kicks in by the well-known motto: "give your all to the fatherland, and the fatherland will give all to you" this means that each subject pays some kind of homage to the king (the state) in form of builds, special resource, or any other such thing, as well as mandatory loyalty, and in return the King, who is the state, give every citizen maxed armor, tools, weapons, food, land, and resources as they need it. This system has seemingly never been tried in Elgeis, and if it has been tried, it has only been successful in The Kingdom Of Yugoslavia. The Kingdom does not believe that the system will ever cease to work. Diplomatic Relations TKOY is currently allied only with Schevakia, a fellow Balkan nation that Yugoslavia sees as a brother country. Yugoslavia retains friendly relations with all other nations, but pursues a more isolationist political strategy in order to avoid war. Yugoslavia and Schevakia have been increasing relations since Schevakia's founding, and have started construction of a jointly owned hall, for an international organization known as the Balkan International Congress (B.I.C.; Балканска Међународна конференција; БМК) which will further encourage cooperation between the two nations, and, Inshallah, will lead to a joint Yugoslav-Schevakian state. War The Kingdom of Yugoslavia has been one drenched in blood. never by choice, but always victorious. From the first Yugoslav-Bohem war, to the second Yugoslav-Bohem war, to the well-deserved Progerian massacre, Yugoslavia has seen it's share of violence. in both of it's major wars, the perpetrator was RustyShackleford, ruler of Bohemia and Bohemia II, and in both occasions, Yugoslavia prevailed, the first time with Sylvian and Vailic help, the second time solely from their own power. Yugoslavia has also almost been dragged into several wars due to alliance, including the fall of Vanskovitch, The First Progerian War, and the barely avoided Sylvia-Yanshu war, which thankfully was avoided. Language TKOY is a bilingual nation. The official languages are Serbo-croatian (Cyrillic) and English. All signs within the kingdom will be in both languages, but in certain small towns the English translation may be absent. Economy The Kingdom of Yugoslavia came from humble beginnings. In the beginning, there was the gold mine, the largest in Elgeis, but as time went by, the mine proved less and less useful. It is currently unknown exactly how the Yugoslav people continue to increase wealth, but it is known that they at least partially rely on villager trading, and sheer charisma to get enchanted books, land, and power. The Yugoslav economy today is debatably one of the strongest on the server, it's only competition being that of Sylvia, Vailan, and Grooge64. A rumor is constantly floated around about an alled "mall (M a LL) but it has never been confirmed what it is, or if it even exists. some have speculated it to be a nuke, others a bunker. Today Yugoslvia is one of the richest nation on the server with growing Economy and Military making itself the strongest nation on the South. Category:States